


Lionhearts

by snarkysweetness



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Correcting Canon, F/F, Multi, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-19
Updated: 2013-10-19
Packaged: 2017-12-29 20:10:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,304
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1009564
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/snarkysweetness/pseuds/snarkysweetness
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Not all love stories are conventional and sometimes you can find true love with more than one person.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Lionhearts

**Author's Note:**

> I don’t even watch this stupid show anymore but I needed to fix the Aurora and Mulan scene since Adam and Eddy wouldn’t know how to write a good storyline if it bit them in the tuchas. I’m re-writing what I saw in gifsets and based on my friends yelling, so it will be a little different. I dedicate this to The Babes who know it’s all about the triads, but more specifically Kristen because I enjoy making her weep.

Aurora sniffed a flower blooming from her cacti plants, allowing its sweet scent to send a wave of calm washing through her. While her kingdom was no longer thriving as it had when her parents had been in power, she felt peace settle over her as she looked around at the beautiful garden and realized that someday her kingdom would be bursting with life once more.

Though she supposed it was a ‘queendom’ now, she thought with a small smile.

It was strange to think that it really was just the two of them, stuck alone here in this large, empty castle. All of their people were gone, either killed by Cora or taken to Emma’s land with Regina’s curse. She could never abandon her land, it was her home and she had a duty,  however, it did cross her mind that there was nothing left to rule and it would be easier to join the others and start over, though…

Well, they weren’t alone anymore.

Aurora splayed a hand over her middle protectively before letting out a small sigh of content. She never imagined she’d have a family, not with knowing she would always somehow have to face Maleficent’s wrath either through death or through the curse. She’d never dreamed she’d be free to love Phillip and to start a family. It was almost too much and then of course there was…

Tears spilled and she shook her head as she wiped them away, feeling silly. There was no use dwelling on the things that could never be.

This was her life; Phillip, the baby, and finding all of those still trapped in this land and giving them sanctuary in her kingdom. That was what she was meant for. Not more adventures with-

“Mulan?” She felt her face light up and she smiled, pleased to see her. Mulan was the first real friend she’d ever had and since she’d realized that her recent illness was not due to their travels and that she was now carrying another life inside of her, Mulan was the only person she wanted to tell.

“How long have you been there?” She asked while setting down her potting tools. She turned and resisted the urge to run to her and throw her arms around her. Aurora could not contain her joy; she wanted to share it with the world.

Mulan smiled and Aurora reached for her.

“Just gathering my courage.”

“For what? It’s just me, Mulan.”

Aurora chuckled and took her hands.

“What’s going on?” She asked after a moment. She searched Mulan’s face and she could sense something was wrong. Mulan was nervous, a trait Aurora had rarely witnessed in her friend. She gave her a small smile to ease her nerves. “I’m glad your back!” Aurora had missed her and was glad she’d returned safely. She hadn’t wanted to admit it, because she knew Mulan could take care of herself, but she’d been worried a lot at first, then less, and then more once again.

“Is Phillip here?”

“No, no. Shall I get him?” She knew Phillip wanted to tell Mulan their news together and Aurora knew if she didn’t fetch him now, she’d blurt it out. Oh, who was she kidding? She’d blurt it out anyway. He’d forgive her; she was carrying his child after all.

“No, that’s unnecessary. It’s you I wanted to talk to.”

Aurora turned and realized she was still grinning like a fool.

“Why are you smiling at me?”

Aurora met Mulan’s eyes and she sensed Mulan wanted to tell her important news but she couldn’t contain hers any longer. For once in her life, she was going to be selfish.

“I can tell you are bursting with news, but so am I…” she smiled as tears brimmed her eyes once more. “Phillip and I are expecting a baby,” she told her happily as she gave Mulan’s hand a squeeze. There was no one else she wanted to tell and well, no one else to tell. It felt wonderful to be able to tell someone who wasn’t Phillip the news.

She watched her friend process the news and relief washed over her when she smiled. Some small part of her would always fear that Mulan had in fact loved Phillip. She didn’t wish to ever cause her pain, especially not now, when they were so close. Their bond was deeper than she would have ever imagined it could be and she wanted to share this new life with her. The three of them and the baby and her kingdom and…

“That’s excellent news.”

“It’s a dream come true!” Aurora threw her arms around Mulan, so happy she wanted to cry.

“Now please tell me your news.” Aurora pulled away and took Mulan’s hands back in hers.

“I’m joining Robin Hood’s band.”

“You’re leaving us?” Aurora’s heart sank as her face fell. This wasn’t in her plans. Mulan was…Mulan was meant to be here, with her and Phillip, not…off risking her life. Hadn’t she done enough of that?

“Yes, I’m afraid so.”

Aurora bit her tongue. As much as she wanted her to stay with her, Aurora also knew Mulan was happy being a warrior and she wanted her to be happy, even if it meant losing her.

Before the pain could take hold Aurora pulled Mulan into a tight embrace and gave her a squeeze, hoping to convey to her the things she wasn’t capable of saying.

“Goodbye.”

They shared a look that was too short and not at all sweet. Once Mulan turned from her Aurora felt her heart breaking. Her knees threatened to give way as she fought off the urge to cry.

She watched Mulan walk away and it felt wrong. She couldn’t…no, she wouldn’t let her go away that easily.

“Mulan, wait,” she said weakly before lifting her skirts and chasing after her. Mulan turned and Aurora stopped cold when she saw the brief flicker of pain on Mulan’s face. She tried to cover it but it was too late, Aurora’s decision was made.

“Aurora, what-“

Before she could change her mind, Aurora took Mulan’s face in her hands and kissed her. It was awkward at first, she’d never kissed anyone but Phillip before, but the moment Mulan returned the kiss and Aurora realized she wasn’t alone in her feelings, she was able to ignore everything but making sure she conveyed said feelings through the physical contact.

 “Stay,” Aurora whispered as she pulled away.

“What?” A stunned Mulan asked.

“Stay. Don’t leave us.”

“But you and Phillip-“

“Both love you.”

It was the truth Aurora hadn’t let herself acknowledge until now. She’d been so afraid of losing Phillip again that it had never occurred to her that her heart couldn’t take it if she lost Mulan too. And it wasn’t because of their friendship, somehow, in the weeks they’d trekked through the different realms, searching for Phillip’s soul, they’d become something more.

Something….

“I love you.”

She loved Mulan the way she loved Phillip and she knew they’d both loved one another before she’d been re-awakened and had shoved it aside for her happiness. Why should any of them hide from their feelings just to try to make the others happy when they could just be together? The three of them, together, with the baby, was it such a bad idea?

It all seemed very simple to her. She didn’t care about anything else. She wanted the two people she loved to be happy and to have them both with her and if anyone else couldn’t accept that love then she wanted nothing to do with them.

Besides, she was the Queen so they would just have to deal with it.

“Aurora, I…” Mulan gave her a small, timid smile before frowning.

“Phillip-“

“Aurora, you promised to wait for me so we could tell her together,” Phillip’s voice rang through the small garden and she turned to him with a grin. He knew her too well. She clutched Mulan’s hand and pulled her along with her as she moved to kiss his cheek.

“I’m sorry, I couldn’t help myself. She’s the only person I have to tell and…” She beamed up at him. “Can you forgive me?”

Phillip kissed the top of her head.

“Of course, but now who will I tell?”

Aurora rolled her eyes.

“I’m sure Neal and Robin haven’t left yet, you can…” she shrugged. “I don’t know what men do, but whatever it is, do it.”

“Mulan, are you all right? You look pale.”

Aurora realized Mulan had been clutching her hand since Phillip’s arrival and she released it before patting her arm and nudging her towards Phillip.

“Mulan was planning to leave us to join Robin and his band of merry men. I’ve informed her that if she did so she’d be leaving behind two people who love her very much. Won’t you help me convince her to stay?”

Phillip gave Mulan a small smile.

“She is right, we would miss you terribly. It would be strange…you and I have been companions for so long after all.” They’d embarked on their journey to find her before Regina’s curse had hit. It was foolish of anyone to think that over three decades together would lead to no feelings. Aurora never blamed them for loving one another, only that they refused to acknowledge it.

They were both selfless fools that way, always denying their own happiness. Well, she refused to deny her own happiness. Pregnancy had made her more stubborn than usual it seemed.

Mulan looked between them with a blush. Aurora rolled her eyes. Mulan was feeling guilty and it was foolish.

“Oh Phillip, just tell the girl you love her already.”

“Aurora, darling, I love you-“

“Do you two honestly expect me to believe you were together trekking through the realms to find me, and then stuck under Regina’s curse for thirty years and in all of that time you felt nothing for one another?”

They both were silent and she gave them a smug smile.

“That’s what I thought. And…Phillip, I’ve always loved you, but I admit I…well, Mulan and I grew very close while we tried to save you and I love her. I love you both; in the same way. And I suspect you both feel the same for me and each other. Now, if I’m wrong, I will happily let you go find your happiness, Mulan, but if I’m right I see no reason why you should leave.

Any child is blessed to have even one parent that loves them and ours would have three. I can’t think of happier life than that.”

And this way no one she loved would have to be hurt. It was unbearable to think that either of them would sacrifice their happiness for hers. She’d already lost everything...her parents, her kingdom, her freedom, and then Phillip. She couldn’t lose Mulan too.

Aurora looked between them, praying one of them said something within the next few moments. She was already feeling faint and if the awkward tension continued she might very well do it.

“Aurora…” Phillip began with a frown.

“She’s right, Phillip,” Mulan said suddenly, finding her courage. “I’m sorry, I didn’t mean to but…I love her and she’s right, I loved you once, before. And I was going to tell her but I didn’t want to ruin your happiness. You’ve both fought so hard to be together and I have no right to get in-between that. Please don’t hate me,” she whispered shamefully before staring down at the ground.

Aurora’s heart broke. No, this wasn’t what she wanted. She opened her mouth to speak but her better half beat her to it.

“I could never hate you, Mulan.” And then for the second time that day Mulan was surprised with a kiss. Aurora covered her mouth in delight before clapping happily.

“Oh, I knew it!” They were going to be perfectly happy. She’d have the two people she loved most by her side always, they would have each other, they’d all have the baby, and the baby would have three people who loved it and would die to protect him or her. It was just the kind of fairytale she wanted.

Phillip pulled away first and then pulled Aurora in for a kiss. She kissed him back happily before pulling Mulan in for a group hug.

“So, is it settled? You’ll stay?” She asked as she pressed her cheek against Mulan’s and held her tightly with one arm while she wrapped the other around Phillip’s waist.

“I…” Mulan stammered for a moment but Aurora gave her a reassuring squeeze. “This is what you both want?”

“Yes,” Phillip and Aurora chimed in unison.

“Then…I suppose I will have to go tell Robin I’m staying.”

Aurora bounced on her heels happily before kissing them both quickly. She took Mulan’s hand and pulled her towards the palace.

“Come Mulan! You haven’t had the full tour. I promise you’ll love it here. And you don’t have many things but we’ll get you more and if Robin and his men want a place to live, well, we have an empty kingdom! Oh and I have the nursery all picked out already!

You will help me decorate it won’t you?”

Aurora rambled on as she led Mulan down the hallways and behind her she could hear Phillip chuckle as he followed. She shot him a mock look of annoyance but couldn’t keep a straight face. She already had a vision of what their lives would be like and it was as beautiful and full of life as their kingdom would soon be.

It was long overdue but she finally believed that happily ever after was in her future.


End file.
